Honest Trailer - The Incredibles
The Incredibles is the 249th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2004 computer-animated superhero film The Incredibles. It was published on June 12, 2018 to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's 2018 sequel, Incredibles 2. It is 4 minutes 2 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Incredibles on YouTube "The best 'Fantastic 4' movie never made ." '~ Honest Trailers - The Incredibles'' Script If you like well-written animated films with heart, humor, and great action... Actually, scratch that. If you are currently or have ever been alive, then you probably love... ''The Incredibles'' Experience a film that's got a little bit of everything, from Silver Age comic book heroes.... to a dark snapshot of a dying marriage. Slick, retro James Bond style.... to a portrait of a mid-life crisis. The warm glow of familial love to... the soul crushing modern day workplace. Once again, you'll pay Pixar to yank your heart around like an emotional yo-yo. Sobbing I love this! Meet the Parrs, an Incredible-y dysfunctional family. Violet is neglected, Dash is hurting people for fun, Bob is sneaking around behind his wife's back, and Helen's in denial about his obvious lies. ('''Helen: (nervously) "Have a great trip." Bob: "Thanks, sweetie." drives off) They've got more issues than a comic book shop, and the only way to resolve them... is to put on spandex and beat the crap out of some robots together.(Helen and Bob: "Ah, I love you."). Enter a world where the government has banned superheroes for fairly obvious reasons. (Helen: "You knocked down a building?!") Now, Bob will have to adjust to not being able to punch people for a living, until he leaves in an opportunity to work for a killer robot company with a volcano lair. (Bob: "I'm in.") Dude, you were a hero for like decades! You didn't see any red flags here?! I'm starting to think this guy just wants to hurt people with no consequences! Hey, heroes don't do that! Unless you're Batman. Batman totally does that. Cower before one of the best super-villains of all time: Syndrome, a perfect prediction of today's entitled fan culture. He's a nerd who loves something so much that when it didn't live up to his expectations (Bob: (to Syndrome) "You're not affiliated with me!") he declared war on it. And now, only the Incredibles can stop him from... uh... letting me buy rocket boots? (Syndrome: "I'll sell my inventions so that everyone can be superheroes.") Well, that's just great! Now how am I supposed to become a hero?! Toxic waste covered reptiles aren't cheap, you know! Turtle: "Radical, radical, radical!" Enjoy the best Fantastic 4 movie never made that fixes all the flaws from those awful, awful films: having its 4 heroes feel like a real family, not treating their powers like a joke, and making it so Mr. Fantastic is married to The Thing, which is way hotter. I mean, better. I mean- Dammit. of Bob's shoulders and Helen butt They're just both so T H I C C. So cheer up, Logan, and turn that frown upside-down, Rorschach, 'cause The Incredibles proves you don't have to be R-rated to be a violent, angsty superhero movie, with a super high body count, attempted suicide, heroes threatening to murder innocent people (Bob: "It'll be easy, like breaking a toothpick.") grown men shooting at little kids, and little kids killing grown men. You'll wonder what made Brad Bird fly into a homicidal rage between The Iron Giant and this movie. Uh, probably box office The Iron Giant's domestic total gross at $23,159,305 throughout Box Office Mojo website. Gilbert Huph: "Money, money, money, money, money." Starring: T. Nelson as Bob Parr Hunk Hill; Hunter as Helen Parr Stretch Armsmon; L. Jackson as Lucius Best aka Frozone Nick Flurry; Lee as Syndrome Phony Stark; Fox as Dash Parr Dicksilver; Vowell as Violet Parr Violet! You're turning Violent, Violet!; Robot The Epcot Center; Romano as Bernie Kropp Grown-up Stewie; in his tiny, tiny car Do you find something comical about my appearance when I am driving my automobile?; and... Bird as Edna Mode Send in the fembots! for The Incredibles ''- This is Fantastic Forty. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'This is Fantastic Forty' So, that whole cape rant that Edna goes on? ('Edna:' "No capes!") Were those her designs that got all those heroes killed before she learned her lesson? Because, uh, hoo, that's dark. Trivia * ''The Incredibles was highly requested by Screen Junkies fan for several years prior to the publication of this Honest Trailer. * In the Honest Trailer Commentary, the writers revealed a deleted scene that shed some light on Epic Voice Guy's past: when he was a child, his father would put him in spandex and beat his with a roomba. Spencer Gilbert said the joke was cut because it's "too dark and weird" and it's not official Epic Voice Guy canon, though it fits with Epic Voice Guy's mythos. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including Incredibles 2, Finding Nemo, Toy Story, Inside Out, Cars & Cars 2, Despicable Me 1 & 2, Minions,'' ''The Emoji Movie,'' ''The Boss Baby', 'Shrek, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - The Incredibles has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Slate praised the Honest Trailer for pointing out the film's darker elements, including its excessive cartoon violence, and for highlighting how the villain, Syndrome, perfectly embodies an entitled, toxic fan. Geek Tyrant echoed a similar point about Syndrome, and added the Honest Trailer correctly characterizes The Incredibles as "the Best Fantastic 4 film never made." Cinemablend found the Honest Trailer notable for shining a light on The Incredibles' darker elements, and similarities to the Fantastic 4. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Supervising Producer: Warren Tessler Production Coordinator: Sarah Rivera Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'This Honest Trailer Correctly Labels The Incredibles’ Villain “a Perfect Prediction of Today’s Entitled Fan Culture” '- Slate article * 'Honest Trailer For THE INCREDIBLES - "The Best Fantastic 4 Movie Ever Made" '- Geek Tyrant article * 'The Incredibles Honest Trailer Explores The Superhero Family’s Dysfunction '- Cinemablend article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:Disney Category:2000s Category:Superheroes Category:Franchises Category:Pixar Category:Brad Bird Category:Season 11 Category:Walt Disney Pictures